


Sacrifices for the Service

by Alia_Aenor



Category: The Night Shift
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, doesn't ignore character development since season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alia_Aenor/pseuds/Alia_Aenor
Summary: "When it comes down to it this is a military family and you will both have tough decisions to make. Take your time, and remember your family will be here for you, and will be proud of you, Ranger tab or not.”





	Sacrifices for the Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from thinking this plot line came a tad out of left field and didn't seem to fit well with character development, and seeing comments in other stories that it all seemed out of character for Drew as we know him now (and Rick dismissing Drew and his work compared to TC).
> 
> So it is basically an imagining of what I would have liked to see instead. I might write a follow up with Drew and Rick doing some training together, involving some family drama that the writers obviously wanted to kick off.

Drew laughed with Bri as she told her story of someone’s unfortunate mishap at school, as he lazily sorted through the mail. His smile grew fond as he glanced over into the kitchen at his gorgeous husband cooking an early dinner so that they could eat as a family before they both headed in to work.

He still wasn't really paying attention to the mail as he opened one from the Army, with both Rick and himself both reservists now it was not uncommon for them to get mail from the Army, usually a reminder of their weekend service each month, but as he scanned this letter he realised that was not what this was.

“Shit,” slipped out of his mouth without him realising.

The other two stopped what they were doing and looked up at Drew, whose attention was now fully on the letter.

Rick dried his hands on a tea towel and walked over to Drew, wrapping his arms around his waist as he stood behind him, chin perching on his shoulder, “what’s wrong?”

Drew shook himself out of his reverie and leaned back into the strong presence of his husband, feeling Rick adjust his stance a bit as he took a bit of Drew’s weight and his arms wrapped around him tighter, “I've been offered a place at Ranger School.”

Drew could feel the change in Rick’s expression as he asked, “Ranger School, I didn't know you had applied?”

Drew drew in a sharp breath before he responded, “I applied over two years ago. It was during your last deployment,” he forced his right hand to let go of the paper and dropped his hand to Rick’s around his waist, where their fingers tangled together, “before…” he swallowed the lump in his throat. Rick dropped a kiss onto his collarbone and pulled his obviously distressed husband that touch closer into himself. It was just what Drew needed and he leaned his head back into Rick’s neck and shoulder as he continued, “before your accident and before we became a family” Drew finished with a smile over at Brianna.

“Drew, why is this bothering you so much? If it’s because you're worried about what I think, or that you didn't tell me you had applied…” Rick started, but was interrupted by Drew.

Drew turned a bit to look at Rick, “no, it's not that, and at first I didn't tell you because I felt like if I did I would be getting my hopes up that I would actually get in and I knew there was a really slim chance I'd actually get a spot, docs don't need that kind of training.” He continued with a shrug, “So I just put it out of my mind and then with everything, I actually forgot about it. Going to Ranger School didn't matter any more so much, I’ve got everything I need right here.”

At that Brianna also got up and came over and they made room for her to also wrap her arms around Drew as he leaned down to drop a kiss on the top of her head. They stood like that for a minute before Drew spoke again, “I'd always wanted to go to Ranger School, even as a kid when my dad was in the Army. I think back then, I felt like surviving Ranger School would be enough to prove that I was good enough, strong enough to be called his son.” Rick felt Drew shrug, “I joined the Army because I wanted to serve my country, but Ranger School that was about proving myself. But then in basic, I realised how much I loved being in the Army, serving. Being a medic, that was great, challenging and rewarding, and then they sent me to med school and suddenly I was an officer. Going from enlisted to officer was a challenge, and I suppose it brought up all those insecurities again. So I started thinking about Ranger School again, but I think by then it was more about proving to myself that I'm am actually officer material, not just a grunt. Being the bottom of the pecking chain as a first year resident didn't help either.”

Drew could feel Rick smile where his face was still resting in the crook of Drew’s shoulder, “I remember you talking about Ranger School in Basic Camp, we talked about doing it together if we could,” Rick commente

“Mhmm,” and the fond memories of stolen moments helped him calm down that little bit more.

Brianna took one look at the two men's faces, “and that is my cue to give you guys some space,” she said as she pulled away. Before she could get too far Drew’s hand came up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face and then he dropped another kiss to her head. Brianna ran off and gathering her stuff from the table retreated to her room.

“Each time you left for deployment, and I was stuck here…I kept thinking I should be there, I should have your back and if something happened to you while I had my nose buried in books… There were nights that reminding myself that as a doctor I would be able to help you and others so much more than as a medic, that was got me through long nights of studying. So, medical school wasn't so bad cause I was learning how to do what I would need to to save people. But then I missed out on a military residency and had to shift to being a reservist and doing a civilian residency. I mean I love SAMH, but when I first found out, it was like a kick in the guts. And I was so scared about coming out, being seen as the gay soldier or the gay doc, of loosing the last shred of respect my dad had for me. I felt like I was back at square one, that if I could get that Ranger tab people wouldn't question if I should be a soldier, if I was good enough. And you were deployed for so much of that, and everyday I was worried I would never get you back, and I got to watch you get promoted, I was so proud of you, but I don't know, I guess sometime it just highlighted how stuck on hold I was feeling. Never mind that I knew that you're the type of man that leads from the front and was more likely to put yourself in harms way then let your men get injured. So I just worried more. I turned that worry into a desire to be the best soldier I could, to do everything I could to make sure one day I could have your back and make sure you come home.”

Rick pulled back a bit and as Drew turned his head towards him he leaned for a kiss, just a quick one, and as he pulled back he said, “I'm here, I'm safe.” With a wry smile he added, “I got home in one piece.” 

Drew rolled his eyes and leaned back in to give him another peck on the lips, turning around so that they were facing each other, his arms now around Rick’s waist while Rick still held him, “that’s just it, you are home, we are home, and we're not just soldiers any more, we are husbands and dads, family. I can’t,” he corrected himself, “I don't want to leave you, leave our home and family if I don't need to.” 

Rick tightened his hold on Drew and bit his tongue on saying that he didn't want Drew leaving either, knowing that it would make up Drew’s mind not to take the Ranger School position and he knew that Drew would need to think about it properly before he decided wether to accept or not. He didn't want him to regret a hasty decision or resent them for why he made the decision not to go. They had both been soldiers their entire adult lives, and Rick couldn't deny that there was a part, a large part, of him that thought that Drew shouldn't squander an opportunity that would very likely never come around again- even if it meant Drew putting himself in more danger and leaving them for a while. He had known when he married Drew that there would be times when he would be deployed or go for training and he accepted that. Although Rick himself was no longer on active duty himself, there was still that possibility that he could also be called up to serve on active duty again, either as a trainer or deployed again. 

Their little bubble was popped by the oven timer going off. Rick kissed Drew again, as they pulled apart Rick pulled his hands up to cradle Drew’s face, “I will support you, whatever you choose.”

“Thank you,” Drew whispered, his face full of love and gratitude as he leaned in for one last kiss before pulling away.

As Rick headed back into the kitchen and Drew called Brianna to come help set the table, they heard the front door open and Drew’s mother come in (she had joined a book club that met in the afternoon after school hours, and got home just before Drew had to leave for work). 

The four of the them ate dinner, chatting and laughing, and the topic didn't come up again until afterwards. 

After dinner Drew and his mother were packing the dishwasher. Lily noticed that Drew was distracted, “Drew, honey, what's wrong?”

Drew looked over at her and smiled briefly, although it didn't reach his eyes, “nothing.”

Lily raised her eyebrows, her head tilting just so to let him know that she didn't believe him.

He huffed out a laugh, “I got offered a spot in Ranger School.” He went back to loading the dinner things into the dishwasher.

Lily’s eyebrows popped up again, this time in surprise, she would have expected this news to be a celebration, Drew had always talked about the possibility of becoming going to Ranger School with excitement.

“Congratulations, when do you head off?” She asked.

To her surprise Drew’s answer was, “I'm not sure if I'll take it.”

As Drew stood up straight his gaze drifted towards the lounge room again. Lily followed his line of sight and realisation dawned as she saw that he was looking at Rick and Brianna, happily playing a card game before Rick had to leave.

She smiled at her son, laying a hand on his arm to get his attention. When he looked back at her she said, “I'm proud of you. I was proud of you when you got into the Army, when you became a medic, when you got into medical school, when you graduated. I am proud of you now, of the man you are, a husband and a father. Before I met Rick, I didn't think I would ever be proud to see you with a man,” seeing the look in his eyes at that, she squeezed her hand on his arm and held back the guilt and sadness at being the one to put that expression on her son’s face, “but I am, I am proud of the man you are with him. I am proud to call him my son in law. And I know what it is like to be an Army spouse, the tough decisions that have to be made. And let me tell you, if your father had been offered this, it wouldn't have been a question, he would have accepted in a heartbeat and told me afterwards. I am proud of you for thinking of your family first. When it comes down to it this is a military family and you will both have tough decisions to make. Take your time, and remember your family will be here for you, and will be proud of you, Ranger tab or not.”

Drew leaned down and hugged his mother, telling her thank you. She glanced at the clock and seeing how late it was she shooed him out of the kitchen to go get ready for work.

It didn't take long before both men were ready to leave for work. 

They had their normal goodbye hugs at the door. As Brianna hugged Drew she said, “you know, there are other people's husbands and dads that need someone to make sure they come home.”

Drew nodded his head and countered, “and there are plenty of people here who need doctors.”

Brianna shrugged, “there are plenty of doctors, but not that many that can do what you do,” she paused, “just, don't not do it because you are worried about us. I love you.”

With a proud smile Drew bent down to kiss her on the forehead. Brianna pulled away and turned to Rick, also waiting to leave, she hugged him too, telling him to be careful. Rick promised to be careful and he too kissed her goodbye. 

Outside the couple shared one more kiss and their own promises to be careful before heading to their own cars. 

Later that night Drew was talking to Kenny as they took a break, Drew explaining to Kenny about Ranger School, and that he had talked to Jordan already about the possibility of needing the time off and that she said there would be no problems arranging that.

“You've wanted to be a Ranger since you were 18, so what gives?” Kenny asked as Drew poured himself a coffee. Drew didn't waste time or effort explaining the difference between Ranger School and becoming a Ranger.

Drew huffed out a laugh, “what gives, that is the question. Look, everything has changed since I applied, I've gotten married and adopted a kid. Ranger School is 61 days, with travel and everything I'd be gone closer to three months, if I get injured and get med recycled up to six months. That's a long time to be away from my family. It will be hard enough to leave if I get deployed, to choose to take time away from them… that's a big decision to make.”

Kenny nodded, “yeah, I get that. But Rick was a Ranger right, so he'd understand.”

Drew nodded, “yeah, he does. We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we first got together and then when we got married. We talked about the possibility of both of us being Rangers when he was thinking about applying for the 75th Ranger Regiment, and if it was still just the two of us, it probably wouldn't be much of discussion. But we have Bri now, so the discussion, the decision is different, it is about her just as much as it is about us or what I want. And you know, we haven't talked about it yet, but I think we have both been thinking about expanding our family.”

Kenny’s face almost split open with his smile, “you want to have more kids.”

Drew shrugged, but now had a shy smile, “I don't know, we haven't talked about it.” By this point they were walking back out to the desk, “but anyway, I've got a patient up for a CT.”

It wasn't long after that that the shift went FUBAR and Drew found himself stuck in an elevator with a teen that needed neurosurgery and he ended up drilling into the kids skull with a battery operated hand drill while Kenny held the fitting kid’s head still.

When the electricity got turned back on and they finally got out of there he found out that Rick was there waiting while his work partner and friend, Ford, got operated on. The rest of the shift was chaotic and Drew barely got a minute to comfort Rick before he got called away again, so it wasn't until he was ready to leave that they got to talk.

“Hey,” Drew said as he pulled Rick towards him for a hug, “how are you?”

“Hey,” Rick answered, leaning into the hug, respecting Drew’s dislike of PDA at work and not going in for a kiss, “I'm fine. I'm alright. How are you? That was a hell of a night. Kenny said you were a badass tonight, surgery in an elevator while the kid had a fit. That’s pretty full on.”

“Yeah,” Drew let out a tired sigh then shrugged, “I'm good, just another day at the office. How's Ford?”

“It’s going to be a long road, but he's going to make it,” Rick replied, not missing that Drew dismissed the question and the praise but realised it might be a bit too soon for him to talk about it.

“Could have been you lying there,” Drew commented, grabbing Rick’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Rick squeezed Drew's hand, stopping to look Drew in the eyes, “it nearly was,” he conceded, watching as Drew took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself down, “but it wasn't, not today.” Rick watched as Drew took another breath, nodded, opened his eyes. 

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other and then with another squeeze of Rick’s hand Drew started walking again and Rick followed.

“I'm glad TC was there,” Rick ventured, having spent the time waiting thinking snout Drew going to Ranger School and how much of a difference that level of training makes in the field, “it makes such a difference having someone with that level of skill and experience with us. There is no way Ford would have made it otherwise. It was like TC thought he was bulletproof, didn't even hesitate.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s TC. I swear he is part cat that always lands on his feet, and he's just about run out of nine lives.”

“From what I hear you're just as good, and just about as reckless,” Rick suggested.

Drew chook his head, “TC’s an adrenaline junkie, sometimes I think he doesn't care if he lives or dies and that's why he jumps in head first and thinks safety second. I’ll do anything I can to save a patient, but I have something to live for, people to come home to. I don't play it safe, we can't afford to in the ER, and if it means putting myself at risk to save someone, I have and I will, but I'm not reckless just to be reckless.”

Rick smiled at him, “and I'm grateful. It's thinking about you that keeps me on alert on the job too.  
I love you, I love Bri. It's you guys that are important, and your mother. It doesn't look like she's leaving anytime soon.”

They came to a stop just outside the doors, standing facing each other, still holding hands.

Drew huffed, “no, I think she's settled in for good. I swear she is five seconds from asking about more grand babies,” he adds hesitantly.

Rick’s smile is blinding, “yeah, and Brianna isn't far behind. To be honest, neither am I.”

Drew returned his smile, “I would love to have another kid, and it is definitely time to start talking about it, but can we maybe wait a little bit to actually start the process?”

Rick stepped a bit closer, “until after Ranger School?”

Drew’s slight blush was enough of an answer.

“Ok,” was all Rick said. And he was glad Drew leaned in for a kiss as he didn't think he could hold back anymore. And this wasn't a quick peck, it was slow and sensual, full of thank you, and I'm glad your alive and here, and I love you.

It was also interrupted by a cough from behind them that had them pulling apart with a laugh. 

They made their way to Drew's truck, where he had a spare shirt Rick could change into. After the quick wardrobe change the couple, still brimming with excitement, drove to the station to get Rick’s car.

After dropping Rick off at his car Drew went to the store to do some grocery shopping, which was why Rick’s car was already there when he pulled in to the driveway.

Brianna, still in pyjamas and dressing gown, came running out to meet him. After a quick hug and kisses, she helped bring the groceries in.

As they walked towards the door Brianna stated, “I did some research, and I just spoke to dad.”

“Ok?” Drew questioned, not sure where this was going.

“According to the internet, Ranger school is 61 days, so two months. Dad said you would be away a bit longer than that. But it is dangerous and people have died,” she looked over at Drew, who nodded to confirm that this was true, at this she continued, “The internet also says that Ranger School is different from being a Ranger, and dad said that going to a Ranger School wouldn't change your posting, at least while you finish your residency so we wouldn't have to move, yet. Dad also said that Ranger School prepares officers for leading in the toughest situations, makes soldiers more prepared for surviving the worst situations.”

By this stage they were in the kitchen and as they put the bags down Brianna concluded, “So if you think you can help more and be a better leader if you go to Rangers School, then I think you should go. You're a great doctor, and if Ranger School will make you a better Army doctor, I don't think you can say no. Besides, half of the kids at school have military parents, and I don't think I could look them in the eyes if I thought one of their mums or dads didn't come home because you turned down training that would help you help them, because of me.”

At that Drew swooped Brianna up into a big hug, blinking back tears. 

“Too tight, too tight,” Bri complained, although with a laugh. 

Drew hastily let go and leaning down to her level, he looked her in the eyes, “are you sure?”

She nodded, “yeah.”

“Ok, guess I'm going to Ranger School,” Drew concluded, face contorting with a knowing and cheeky smile.

“You had already decided, hadn't you?” Brianna asked as she rolled her eyes him.

Drew chuckled, “yes, but I'm glad you approve.”

Behind the two, leaning on the kitchen counter, Rick piped up, “well, it looks like we have a month to make sure you're in peak condition.”

The only answer Drew had to that was a smile and a silent goodbye to his social life for the forceable future, and to decent amounts of sleep, as he realised Rick was mentally building up a training regime for him. On the upside, at least he would be getting in some quality time with his husband, even if it was training.

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither American or know much about the military, but I did some research about Ranger School, training and becoming an officer. All details about any of these are based on this research and might wrongly or innacurately represent aspects of military life.


End file.
